Dark and Light (Reagan's POV)
by Timelord-Dragon
Summary: This just a spin-off of Roby Eaton's Dark and Light.
1. Chapter 1

**If you want the original, read Roby Eaton's story**

I came home to an empty house; once again I'm the first one home. The only good thing about that is that I won't annoyed by family members so I ran up the stairs, changed into my pajamas, grabbed my laptop and logged on, starting my 4 day weekend of doing nothing. After maybe 3 hours on my laptop my parents, little brother, big brother and his girlfriend came through the door. I looked over and smiled but I wasn't acknowledged, as always. I was talking about to Bernie about what happened at school and suddenly I noticed Roby was online. We all continued chatting until about nine o'clock.

_I'm gonna go get a drink, brb _– Robyn

Bernie and I both just kind of said 'k'

But then this happened:

_Guys, I can't move my legs _– Robyn

_'Probably 'cause you were sitting down for so long'_ I typed

_Yeah Robyn, you should walk around your room every hour at least_ – Bernie

I laugh a little; she was always the skinniest between the three of us.

_Guys, I legit mean can't move my legs. I can't feel them _– Robyn

I was starting to get scared, my fear only got worse when this appeared on my screen:

_OMG I can't move my legs either _– Bernie

I tried it myself I couldn't move my legs.

_'Me neither. What the hell is going on?!' _I typed then I blacked out.

I have no idea how long we were out so, like every morning, I let out a moan/groan noise. "Reagan?" I heard from a voice like Robyn's but it was kind of catty. 'Please tell me she isn't imitating cat woman again, once was enough' "Don't forget me guys" a voice I recognize as Bernie says. "Wait a second" Robyn says, I notice that my eyes are closed and really don't want to open them, I'm tired. "G-g-g-guys?" Robyn seems to have a bit of trouble speaking

"Robyn, we're pondering, please shut up" says Bernie; we're supposed to be thinking? Oops. I open my eyes and see grass beneath me, but I don't want to look up, "Look at yourself. You'll ponder a little more, or a little less, based on how you look at the situation" Robyn says, sounding a little aggravated.

I was now compelled to look up, only to see that my two best friends and I were Pokémon.

"W-w-we're Pokémon" I gasped. I looked up "Robyn. How did we end up like this?"

"I-I don't know" She answered, "one minute we were talking to each other... and the next... so yeah". "We should probably start walking" Robyn was starting to sound like a leader. Like I said before, I was tired so I said "can't we rest for a bit?" Robyn just kind of said no and made me walk.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked for about, the rest of the day and was getting dark, so we all basically dog piled for warmth.

And pretty soon we were woken by a mysterious being pouncing on us so while Bernie punched, I kicked until we heard Robyn's voice telling us some random Glaceon is about to give us a home, we both gave him a once-over and silently agreed he checked out okay but Bernie felt the need to ask "Really?"

And Robyn confirmed.

So, we followed him, while walking, he asked us what our names are.

"Robyn"

"Reagan"

"Bernadette. You can call me Bernie though."

"I'm Ice" "where are you taking us?" Robyn asks, to me it looked like he was about to grow a layer of frost when he said "my clan."

"Your Clan?" Bernie asks, sounding more than a little amazed, "I guess I should explain," he sounded like he was going to make a speech so, I zoned out.

All of a sudden, Robyn says "We're in."

I know that's not good, "Robyn!" I say in synch with Bernie. "Think about it girls. We're going to be here for a while, and we're bound to get sick of each other after a while.

Why not?" I kind of hurt that she was pointing out that she'll get sick of me one day but that was taken of my mind once that I realized that I was READING BERNIE'S MIND!

Turns out the clan needed three females of same eeveelutions we were. So, "Okay, We'll do," "Good" he says, that's kind of all I heard.

I was looking up at the sky seeing all the butterfree and other Pokémon.

Pretty soon we approached a very old looking shed and we crawled through a hole in a door just to see 4 Pokémon arguing. I'm still looking around when I hear a strict and sharp voice shout "Ice!"

I straighten immediately as I recognize the power and pride in his voice.

I look at the surrounding Pokémon and see an Espeon, I try to see if I can read his mind with a straight face, I succeed but what I heard from the others mind was a male's voice saying "why are you reading my mind?"

He wasn't even looking at me! 'Let it go Reagan' that's when I started to think of songs, specifically of a song called 'Let it go' by Demi , we were welcomed with open arms- or paws.

We got a comfy spot and slept on moss.

The night was surprisingly comfy until a certain group leader was shouting in our ears to get up.

As it turns out, we have to learn how to fight, Robyn was up first, fighting Ice and he looked kind of scared, but Dusk suddenly stepped in, saying she did something wrong and he pressed the poor guy to the ground hurting him in the process. He asked who want to go next, and I just kind of shuffled backwards.

I really don't like conflict.

Bernie and Leaf started to fight, (Leaf is a another leafeon, like Bernie, I'm an Espeon like Psy and like Dark, Robyn is an Umbreon) and it started out good for Bernie but, something happened and Leaf flipped her, and pinned her. The next fight was me against a female Glaceon named Snow.

We were circling each other and she took a swipe at me. I jumped back and I was kind of panicky, I also felt like people were laughing at me. I kind of decided, not come up with a strategy like I was taught but to ram her with my head.

I sent the poor girl flying as I felt really guilty. I looked at Dusk and crouch, trying to become really small. "Well done, Reagan" I hear him say, "r-really?" I look over at Snow and and she's smiling.

"Yeah, really!" She said "that was great! Not even Ice can do that!" "Hey!" Ice said, I relaxed a bit and and Robyn giggled, weird.

"Well, that's kinda' good" I mumble, I'm really not okay with fighting.

Afterwards, Psy and Dusk fight, Psy wins but I can tell Dusk let him win. Dusk wasn't using as much force as he could have.

I start to walk off and once I'm far enough, I start to sing a little piece called 'piano' by Ariana Grande and I do some twirls.

But I stop immediately when I hear a snicker, I spun around to see Psy.


End file.
